Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 6 Prison Break part 2
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Hawk and Shark must team up with Paine against Python and the Architect along with an army of Mutant Ninjas with help from Axel, Lioness and King. Rated T To Be Safe.


Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 6 Prison Break part 2

"The Architect what would Python want with him?" asked Hawk.

"Who knows." Said Shark.

Then fifty Ninjas appeared.

"Just to make sure you don't get any ideas." Said Python cackling.

"GR!" growled Paine.

"Er Paine could we do a temporary truce and stop the Ninjas from killing us?" asked Shark.

Paine gave this some thought.

"A temporary truce." Agreed Paine.

Soon Hawk, Shark and Paine broke though the glass.

"Mistress Hawkes, Sharker and Paine are out of the cell." Said a Ninja.

"So kill them we have who we want." Said Python.

"I don't get it." Said Hawk. "What do you want with the Architect?"

"Simple Hawkes to destroy you." Replied Python.

"Well that won't happen." Said Shark.

"Oh yes it will." Said the Architect.

Soon Hawk, Shark and Paine battled the Ninjas which was harder than normal.

"These ninjas aren't normal." Said Python with an evil smirk under her mask.

"I wish Dragon and Axel were here." Said Shark.

"I could do with Manning right now." Said Paine.

Then Axel, Lioness and King appeared pulling the masks of the Ninjas to find out they were mutants.

"What the heck?" asked King.

"We used some the Animals DNA you took from us when we had Manning mutated." Explained Python cackling.

"That is gross." Said Shark.

"Mutants except the X-Men aren't alluded." Said Axel.

"I agree with Axel." Said Lioness.

"Well we'll deal with these Mutant Ninjas then it's business as usually." Said Paine.

"Noted." Said Axel.

"ARCHITCH MAKE YOUR ARMOUR NOW!" ordered Python.

"YES BOSS!" groaned Architect and made a very strong armour. "This one is stronger than the last one when we first met."

"Don't brag Greene you are sick as Guan." Said Lioness as she began getting ready to attack.

Axel smirked.

"NOW WE ARE READY TO ATTACK!" yelled Python.

Soon they were all battling each other making Python getting mad.

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE THIS TIME LEONE!" yelled Python.

Soon Lioness and Python did their capoeira moves on each other.

Soon Hawk and Shark were beating half of the ninjas then more came.

"OH FUDGE!" yelled Hawk.

"FUDGE WILL NOT GET YOU OUT OF THIS!" yelled Python then Lioness kicked her. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

"I WILL DEFECT MANNING AND HIS FRIENDS MYSELF!" yelled the Architect.

"You are paranoid." Said Hawk.

"AND HAWKES YOU WILL NEVER CALL ME PARANOID AGAIN!" yelled the Architect.

Then he blasted the Alpha Teens and Paine.

"LET ME GET PYTHON WHILE YOU STOP THE ARCHITECH!" instructed Paine.

"Ok Paine." Agreed Axel.

Soon Axel, Lioness, King, Hawk and Shark battled the Architect armour.

"AS I SAID THE LAST TIME LET'S HAVE A BLAST!" called Lioness.

"Totally!" called Hawk.

"CROSS ME!" called Axel.

Then Axel punched the Architect's armour landing in the sea outside Talon Prison.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" yelled Python and dived into the water and got the Architect and escaped.

"Nor me!" called a voice.

"MAGNESS!" yelled Lioness.

"SAMANTHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" asked Paine.

"THE NAME IS MAGNESS DAD AND I AM HERE TO PICK UP MY MEN!" yelled Magness.

"Nice to see a friendly face!" called D-Zel.

"Yeah anything's better than working for Paine." Said Spydah.

"SPYDAH!" yelled Paine.

"Yeah I quit being your henchman and now I am Magness's." said Spydah.

Paine growled angrily.

"SAMANTHA YOU'RE GROUNDED FOREVER!" he yelled.

"TEMPER DADDY!" laughed Magness.

"YOU WON'T DEAL WITH ME!" yelled Axel.

Then Paine tried to escape then Axel and Lioness tripped him up.

"And where did you think you're going?" asked Hawk.

"You can't blame me for trying." Said Paine.

"We got some issues at the moment Paine think we can schedule a battle later in the month?" asked Shark.

"Oh that would be good." Said Paine.

Soon Paine was taken back to his cell.

"Nice work you two." Said King then they saw Warden Strange trying to escape.

"WE GOT HIM!" yelled Hawk and Shark and tripped him up.

"I WILL GET YOU HAWKES AND SHARKER!" yelled Strange.

"How many more serpent's tail agents are there?" asked King.

"Best guess 200." Said Hawk and everyone looked at him. "Just a guess."

"More likely." Said Shark.

"The war has just began." Said Lioness.

"But we will stop them." Said Axel and Lioness, King, Hawk and Shark nodded.

But Serpent's Tail HQ.

"Ah Mr Greene we have a common foe Janus Lee and his Alpha Teens I need you to help me find out their weaknesses I know Manning's his Dad and that Leone girl." Said Guan.

"I'll find them out sir." Said the Architect.

"Good." Said Guan.

Iris Out


End file.
